La Vie Du Patron
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: La Vie Du Patron, chaque péripétie notée ici! A vous de découvrir si le détour en vaut la peine. Quelques mots pour se marrer, ça coûte rien de rigoler!
1. Capote goût banane?

_Salut tout le monde! Avec mon meilleur ami TonyTonyBenji on c'est dit que ça manquait de_ truc _WTF et non WTC sur SLG. Donc on a rectifié le tir! Voici : La vie du patron!_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas. Mathieu laisse un coms si tu passes par là. C'est drogué ça va plaire au hippie**_

* * *

Mathieu regardait l'historique de son mac et les dépenses de ce mois. Quand il vit 200 euros dépensé en capote fluo goût banane. Curieux, il demanda à sa sombre personnalité qui était assit sur le canapé. Il se retourna pour lui demander des explications :

"Patron? Je-je veux bien comprendre que t'as besoin de capote...mais pourquoi t'es toujours obligé de les prendre fluo goût banane. "Demanda le brun, d'une voix aigu et peu rassurante.

À ce moment-là le patron arrêta de branler sa bonne grosse bite devant un porno de type cheval pour répliquer d'un ton dépité :

" Faut vraiment que je te fasse un dessin gamin?!  
-Euh...oui?"

Maitre Panda se tp dans la pièce puis commença à chanter :  
" _Dessines-moi un homme qui_ . **..fait une bataille de sabre laser avec sa bite**."

 **Bref ceci est le commencement de la vie du patron**.

si t'as aimé lâche un petit com's, fav, follow...bref on a besoin de te faire un dessin?

bonne journée!


	2. Un cul pour un autre

_Salut la compagnie ! C'est avec plaisir que je publie ce drabble 2! Vous avez bien accueilli le premier comme quoi vous voulez juste vous marrer! Bref bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Ah non on possède rien dommage..._**

* * *

Après de longs va-et-vient qui durait depuis des heures, le patron s'arrêta. Il lâcha la poigne qu'il avait sur les cheveux de son uke. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, perdu et encore tremblant.

"Mathieu c'est pas que t'es un mauvais coup, t'es le meilleur de toute cette bande de couilles molles mais ça fait 7 heures que je te baise et ton cul c'est trop dilaté j'ai l'impression d'enculer bob l'éponge. Donc je reviens, je vais m'occuper du cul du geek qui est enfermé dans la cave parce que lui quoique tu fasses il est toujours serré ce petit puceau de merde! Et peut-être le camé aussi. Il comprend tellement rien que s'en est hilarant! Dit il en se sortant.  
\- Non ma-mais j-je pensais que y'a que moi je t'enculais!  
-Mais t'as cru quoi ?! Qu'on était dans un Matron!? Et que j'suis fidèle aussi?! À ce soir ma salope!"

 **Bref il partit laissant le brun en PLS, position latérale de sodomie.**

* * *

 _Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à review nous ne mangeons pas les gens_

 _Bonne journée_


	3. Tous à la japan!

_Salut salut! Nous voici pour un nouveau drabbe sur la vie du patron! Je suis plutôt fière puisque nous en avons 2 d'avances donc techniquement ça va être à rythme régulier, techniquement ^^ Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Non rien de rien, non on ne possède rien._**

* * *

Dans les coulisses de la Japan Expo :

« Bon alors les gars vous ne bougez pas, vous n'existez pas ! dit Mathieu, en remettant son chapeau

-Ma-mais si on existe…assume nous pu-pu-punaise. » Répondit le geek, d'une voix tremblotante

Le Patron qui en avait déjà ras-le-cul, littéralement, commençait déjà à se toucher la nouille devant les cosplayeurs et cosplayeuses impatient de les emmener aux toilettes, renchérit :

« On dit putain gamin, c'est pas compliqué !

-Ma mamie elle a dit qu'il fallait pas dire de gros-mots…continua le _gameur_

-Tu sais gamin, quand je me la suis tapé ta grand-mère y'a pas que ça qui sortait de sa bouche… » sourit le criminel

Mathieu pendant ce temps, rongeait ses ongles jusqu'à sang, stressant comme un petit cochon des prairies, n'avait guère fait attention. L'homme en noir se plaça doucement derrière lui, non pas pour lui faire une sodomie surprise mais, pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« J'peux y aller à ta place si tu veux. »

Le schizophrène n'eut le temps de répondre que le patron était déjà sur la scène, il s'en suit un torrent d'applaudissant et de cris hystérique. Chose qui lui fit dire tout simplement, banalement :

« Pour celles qui viennent d'avoir un cri de pur orgasme j'peux m'en occuper aux toilettes ! »

 **Bref il a repeint les toilettes.**

* * *

 _J'crois qu'on écrit des conneries xD bref n'hésitez pas à nous dire si vous aimez, à fav, follow...bref vous connaissez quoi xD_

 _Bonne fin de journée_

 _Zoubi_


	4. Le sexe ou la cigarette?

_Salut tout le monde! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais je suis en plein d'emménagement, et c'est du physiquement et moralement... Merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews ^^ Bref bonne lecture!_

 _ **Disclaimer: Non rien ne nous appartient** _

* * *

Nous retrouvons encore et toujours notre pervers préféré tranquillement installé dans le canapé. Il farfouilla dans ses poches pour enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait : Ses clopes! Longues,dures,fermes elles n'étaient qu'un appel à la tentation! Il humidifia ses lèvres du bout de sa langue avant de s'en allumer une. Il souffla un nuage acre en se tournant vers son compère qui le scrutait.

"Quoi?!  
-J'me suis toujours demandé...Tu baises ou tu fumes plus? Demanda Mathieu, interloqué.  
-Ben la pipe!  
-Mais laquelle?  
-Celle que j'enfonce dans la chatte de ta mère.  
-L-L'animal? Tenta-il traumatisé.  
-Mon Dieu tu es tellement naïf... soupira t'il.  
-D-donc?  
-Donc tu fermes ta gueule sinon c'est moi qui vais la combler."

 **Bref Pour vous c'est quelle pipe?!**


	5. Reboot

_Salut la compagnie! Nous voici pour un nouveau drabble sur la vie du Patron! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Bonne lecture_

 ** _Disclaimer: ah bha non on ne possède pas le patron, c'est dommage_**

* * *

"LES GARS LE PATRON N'A PAS ENVIE DE BAISER PUTAIN!"cria Mathieu avec un sourire indescriptible( #102).

On vit le geek brandir son poing droit et chanter: "Were are the champion, my friend." en hurlant des " c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!" En bref il est joie.

Le Patron, totalement blasé , arriva et lui dit d'une voix neutre:" Fais gaffe pour toi je pourrais faire un effort." Autant vous dire que le gameur partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en PFS (position fœtale de sécurité.)

"Ça-ça va mec? Tenta le schizophrène  
-J'ai envie de faire un gâteau.  
-Avec GHB? continuga t'il  
-Non juste avec de la farine, des oeufs, du sucre...énuméra t'il en comptant sur ses doigts.  
-Il est peace gros! Ouais gros! J'ai envie de lui faire un câlin gros!"

On vit le criminel s'avancer bras ouverts vers le hippie sous un soupir de satisfaction de Mathieu,pour finalement lui faire un free hug totalement platonique. Le brun se sentit défaillir à cette vision, c'est quoi ce bordel?!

-Jeanne tu veux pas chercher sur marmiton la recette des rainbows cupcakes? Questionna l'homme en noir.  
-Des spaces cakes tu veux dire? demanda le brun  
-Non c'est girly j'aime bien... J'vais faire un tuto nail art après ..."

Suite à ces mots, le présentateur fit un violent malaise, non je déconne la patate! D'une voix suppliante, Mathieu implora l 'IA de le reboot chose que celle-ci fit avec plaisir.

"Les gars pourquoi j'ai un tablier rose bonbon et je fais un gâteau?! Y'a même pas de GHB putain!... J'AI ENVIE DE BAISER BORDEL!"

 **Bref Mathieu a frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque.**

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à review, et bonne vacance pour ceux qui sont en vacances! Sur ceux je retourne à mes cartons!_


	6. Kawaii

_Hello la compagnie! Nous voici pour un nouveau drabble pondu à 3heures du mat! Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: non on ne possède rien_**

* * *

\- Mathieuuuuuuuuu ! Je n'arrive pas à m'assoir. Bégaya le geek, tremblotant et larmoyant.

Le dit Mathieu soupira tellement fort qui souffla les maisons des trois petits cochons ! Il se tourna lentement vers la chambre du Patron avant de prendre une goulée d'air et de murmurer d'une voix harmonieuse : « PATRON ! »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, encore profondément endormi. Voyant qu'il ne donnait pas de nouvelles le schizophrène lassé alla vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte sans délicatesse. Et là, il bloqua totalement. Devant lui se trouvait le criminel recroquevillé sur lui-même, bavant faiblement sur sa chemise ample noire et faisant un geste qu'il n'aurait pensé venant de lui… il suçait son pouce parce que c'est kawaii ! Le présentateur ne put dire qu'une chose :

« C'est trop mignooooon ! »

Il prit une photo, referma délicatement la porte et n'entendit pas l'homme en noir susurrer : « tellement faible. »

 **Bref Le Patron les manipule TOUS**


	7. Cinéma

_Coucou tout le monde! Nous voici pour un nouveau petit drabble sur notre cher Patron et sa vie niquotidienne (nicotine...LOL?) Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Patron si tu existes tu es à nous, ok?!_**

* * *

Le cinéma, un endroit merveilleux où on découvre des chefs-d'œuvres inouïs. L'art est enfin révélé et c'est tellement plaisant d'y aller. Enfin ça c'est quand vous n'y allez pas avec le patron! Voyez-vous, aujourd'hui Mathieu avait envie de voir le nouveau deadpool malheureusement il fut accompagné du criminel. Et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de faire des magnifiques commentaires. Tel que " Putain il a une petite bite." Ou encore l'incontournable " faudrait que je me mette au pantalon blanc enfaite..." ou même "à trémousser son petit cul dans du latex pendat tout le film je vais enculer l'écran!"

Puis, à la fin, quand il ne resta plus qu'un pop corn dans le pot. Le schizophrène fit virevolter son regard vers l'homme en noir, celui-ci lui répondit par un clin d'oeil des plus érotiques. Alors il prit les doigts de Mathieu dans les siens,récupéra le dernier popcorn, le mangea et lui fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur en partant tel le plus beau des trolls.

 **Bref ne jamais aller au cinéma avec lui.**

* * *

 _Voilà donc si un Patron sauvage vous invite au cinosh dites NON, voilà, prenez un selfie, séquestrez-le et faites-vous des couilles en or! N'hésitez pas à com's! Bisous_


	8. Un jour, un fantasme

_Hello tout le monde! Désolés de pas avoir publié avant ^^ merci de suivre et reviews c'est super! Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer:non, on a pas le patron, sniff_**

* * *

 _La Vie Du Patron 8 : Un jour,un fantasme_

Le Patron était encore et toujours dans le salon, assit tranquillement, à poil, car on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes. Il se masturbait cette fois-ci sur les teletubbies épisode 4 saison 1, ***** La vilaine Chaussette en pensant que c'était vraiment les teletub avec leurs gods sur le crâne. Quand, Alex arriva dans la pièce nullement choqué, il se posa à quelques mètres de lui. Le criminel se tourna vers lui, toujours en train de se branler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu veux la même ? demanda le pervers en montrant sa verge.

-Je me suis toujours demandé, les fantasmes sur les truelles, se faire enculer par les briques ou se faire recouvrir de ciment…c'est quoi le nom ?

Après d'intenses minutes de réflexion, il stoppa son activé, se tourna vers le brun et lui répondit.

-Ouais c'est la portugalophilie, si tu cherches un bordel y'en a un pas loin à côté.

 **Bref faut arrêter les blagues sur les portugais ce n'est pas constructifs.**

* * *

 *** cet épisode existe vraiment, oui on l'a regardé, oui on a plus d'âmes.**

 _Voilà, petite dédicace à notre pote portguais,Théo si tu passes par là c'est pour toi! Bref si vous avez aimé, faites le nous savoir, on ne mange pas les gens, on les viole juste!_

 _Bisous_


	9. Bite

Bite.

 **Bref.**


End file.
